Unexpected romance
by Anotherwriter23
Summary: Franklin visits Michael's empty house, while he is trapped in Sandy Shores, but when he stumbles across Michael's daughter Tracey, they start to develop feelings that they would never imagine developing. *During the events of GTA 5*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N *During the events of GTA 5* Franklin visits Michael's empty house, while he is trapped in Sandy Shores, but when he stumbles across Michael's daughter Tracey, they start to develop feelings that they would never imagine developing. Hey everyone, this is a new story I was thinking of writing so I have. It's hard to believe that GTA 5 came out over 5 years ago. Anyway, enjoy and please review so I know where to improve the story. Enjoy.**

Franklin drove his Buffalo into the drive of the De Santa's family house. No one was supposed to be there: Michael was in Sandy Shores and his family had been gone for a couple of weeks. Michael had asked him to collect something for him to bring him some clothes before they robbed a bank in Paleto Bay. As Franklin opened the mansion's door, he heard noises coming up from upstairs. "Hello?" He called up the stairs taking slow steps. Michael's family must have returned. Franklin thought as he continued to walk up the stairs.

"Who are you?" A blonde girl asked through snuffles, peaking through a door. She came here after having another argument with her mother about living with Fabien. She hated him: she hated how he always said Namaste, how he made her take part in yoga when she hated it but most of all, she hated how she was now living with him.

"I'm Franklin, you must be Tracey right?" Franklin asked as the blonde girl stood in front of him.  
She gave a slight nod. "What are you doing in my house?" Tracey asked, she found herself staring at the man she knew as her dad's friend, he looked attractive in his tank top that showed off his muscular arms with his green shorts.

"Michael asked me to get some things for him. Is everything alright?" Franklin asked walking closer to Michael's daughter.

"No." Tracey replied as she began to sob. Franklin did not know how to react. He opened up his arms and pulled Tracey closer to him.

"It's ok, everything will be ok." Franklin told her, stroking the top of her hair. He let go before pressing a light kiss on her forehead. Why did you do that for? Franklin thought to himself, he didn't know why he did. He just did. It felt right at the time.

"Can you stay with me for a while please? I really don't want to go back to that morons house." Tracey asked Franklin as she stared into his eyes as he looked into hers. They both wanted the same thing but they were both to afraid to do it, fearing the wrong reaction.

"Sure." Franklin said as they walked downstairs and into the living room of the De Santa household. Tracey rested her head onto Franklin's chest.

 **Tracey's POV:**

I rested my head against Franklin. I was tired of everything. I could not live with Fabien anymore. I was tired of being following me, treating me like a celebrity. My tears and heart slowed down. Franklin seemed really nice, I don't know he was doing with my daddy. Probably, taking heists or something. We had been talking for around ten minutes but I already was attracted to him.

"We've been living at my mom's yoga instructors house. People have been following me, harrassing me." I explained.  
Franklin looked down to me with a confused look, "Why have people been following you?"

"I've always wanted to be a star, however possible." I began to say, "But it's not what I thought it would be." I began to sob again causing Franklin to embrace me into a tight hug. "Where do you live?"

"Vinewood Hills." Franklin replied, "You can stay with me for a few days if you want to."

"Really?" I asked surprised, lifting up to face him directly.

"Yeah, why not." He replied with a smile.

 **Franklin's POV:**

"I'll go and get some stuff to take." Tracey told me kissing my cheek before running upstairs. I felt attracted to Tracey and I could tell she felt the same way. I haven't seen before today, Michael often mentioned her. Michael would kill me if he found out that Tracey was living in my house but I could deal with him. I don't know why Tracey would feel attracted to my messed up ass. Paleto Bay heist is in a few days so Tracey will have to go back to Fabien's house for a couple of days, unless she wants to stay longer. I won't stop her.

"I'm ready." Tracey said holding two bags, which she passed to me.

"These are heavy, how much have you got in here?" I asked her. They were both full.

"Enough to last me a week or maybe more." She replied smirking, I smirked back lightly slapping her backside.

"Wait in my car, I won't be long." I told her, before running upstairs to collect some things for Michael. I walked to Michael and Amanda's wardrobe. I picked out a suit and a more casual outfit for him to wear, while he was in Sandy Shores. Michael was stuck there until Trevor gave Martin Madrazo his wife back.

"Let's go!" Tracey exclaimed as she sat in the passenger seat of my car. "How did you afford a house in the hills?"

"I'll let you guess." I smirked.

"Heist money..." Tracey guessed, I nodded. "My dad is a bad influence on you."

"Fo' real but it's better than what I was doing before." I replied as I pulled up outside my house. "I started off in a repo job, stealing cars for an owner of a car dealership that's how I met your pops."

"Oh right I remember." Tracey stated as we walked into my house on the hills. "You broke into my house and stole Jimmy's car." I only nodded in response. "This is amazing!"

"Thanks." I responded looking at her beautiful face.

"So where am I going to sleep?" Tracey asked me as we walked down the stairs towards my bedroom.

"Here." I said pointing to my bedroom as we entered. "There's no other beds so I thought we could just share."

"Sounds great." Tracey replied with a smile which I returned.

"Do you want to go on a date tonight?" I blurted out nervously.

"Of course." Tracey replied as I kissed her hand.

 **A/N Please review, fave/follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tracey! Are you ready?" Franklin called to his date. She had been getting ready for over an hour, making sure her makeup was perfect. She wanted to look her best, in order to impress Franklin more by her looks. However for Franklin, he wanted to learn more about her personality. Although, looks were important to him, Franklin was already attracted to Tracey.

"2 minutes babe!" Tracey shouted up the stairs towards Franklin. All she needed to do now was apply her favourite red lipstick. Franklin rolled his eyes and smile, _How many times have I heard that?_ He thought to himself. Tracey walked up to the stairs towards the front door where her date stood wearing suit trousers and a shirt. They stared at each other for a few moments, memorised by the person stood in front of them.

"Let's go." Franklin said as he took her hand leading her to his buffalo. It was only a short drive to Vinewood Bar & Grill. They sat down at a table far away from the window to avoid being seen by any of the De Santa's. "So, what's been happenin' lately?"

"Other than the recent dramas, I auditioned for Fame or Shame." Tracey told him as they looked through the menu of what to eat.

"Yeah, what happened?" Franklin questioned curiously.

"My dad and uncle Trevor interrupted my audition, chasing the presenter out of the arena." Tracey told Franklin as they both laughed.

"Trevor is properly crazy!" Franklin stated.

"He's always been sweet on me and my annoying brother, Jimmy."

The waiter came over to their table and took their orders. Franklin ordered hamburger with fries while Tracey ordered a chicken burger with salad.

"Are you sure that's all you want to eat?" Franklin asked Tracey with a slight frown. He wanted her to be herself, eat what she wanted and do what she wanted.

"Yeah, don't want to get fat." Tracey said trying to avoid eye contact.

Franklin gave her a worried look, "You're thin, not fat. Eat what you want to eat, girl. Don't starve yourself to fit the fake image put forward by the media." Franklin told her taking her hands looking her straight in the eye. "I'll love you no matter what because you're beautiful and have a great personality."

"Thank you." Tracey said quietly with a small tear escaping her cheek, that was possibly the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Hey don't get upset." Franklin told her kissing her right hand softly. "I'll order another portion of fries." Tracey nodded and smiled at him. He got up from he seat, kissing her forehead before making his way to the bar. Their food arrived and for the rest of the date they both could not stop smiling. They brought out the best in each other.

"So, where did you live before you moved to the hills?" Tracey asked.

"Strawberry with my crazy aunt. I hated living there, she turned the house into a feminist palace." Franklin told her. "She didn't like me that much. To her I had to continue being a gangbanger but I wanted something different to better myself. You know."

"Yeah. I always wanted the fame but now that I have so many people following my on Lifeinvader and Bleeper, as well as in the street; I don't want to live like that anymore."

"I feel you." Franklin responded. "It was the same with me. Before, I met your dad I was boosting rides for a car dealer. But when I saw your house, I thought Michael could take me places and he did."

"What are you doing that is so much better now?"

"If I tell you, don't tell anyone a'right."

"I won't."

"In a few days, we'll be taking another heist in Paleto Bay, a saving bank to fund for something."

"Make sure you're careful ok and my dad."

"We'll be fine, trust me." Franklin told her as they finished eating their food.

"You ready to leave."

"I love you Franklin." Tracey told him, as they looked each other in the eyes, standing outside the restaurant.

"I love you too." Franklin told her cupping her face with his hands and pressing their lips together softly in a passionate kiss. "Let's go to your family's home."

"Why?" Tracey questioned, she thought she was staying at Franklin's house for a few days; well she hoped it would be for a lot longer than that.

"So you can pick up all your things and move it to my house." Franklin told her as he pulled up his Buffalo in the driveway.

"Are you saying I'm permanently living with you?" Tracey asked, she felt ecstatic. She had never imagined that she would meet a man who made her feel so special and perfect.

"Fo' sure. I mean if you want to." Franklin told her holding her hand.

"Of course I want to!" Tracey exclaimed kissing Franklin's lips softly, before they smiled at each other for a few moments. "There's so much I need to take." Tracey said looking around her room. "How am I going to tell my family?"

"Didn't think about that." Franklin told her. "I think its better if we're honest. I know your dad will react badly, most likely, but we can deal with that."


End file.
